saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Guinevere
'was girlfriend of Galant in reality, and his wife in SAO and a deuteragonist of Sword Art Online: Past of Ashes. She was third at command of Royal Knights. Appearence She had long golden-blonde hair, tied with a purple ribbon which Galant himself gave to her, and blue brillant eyes. She wears a violet and golden closed jacket upon a white shirt, tied by a black ribbon, with a green emerald at the begining of her neck and a belt on her wrist, were she carried her sword. She halso uses a white and black skirt, and black and white stockings. As boots, she carried an silver armour, that has golden deatils. Her three sizes are 81-58-82 cm. Personality She first feared death, and the game itself, she did not wished to leave the first floor, yet Galant made her change her mind, saying that she could not just give up, all of them shall clear the game and overcome that cruel world. This support gave Guinevere the streght she needed and became a fearless warrior. Guinivere is also very kind-hearted and gentle, specialy with those arrond her. She also can not leave those that need help alone. Also she values friendship and becomes eager to help those close to her whenever possible. SHe also becomes stong-willed, refusing to give up no mater the difficulty. Guinevere has has nothing but love and care for Galant, as Galant feels the same. Background He attended school as every typical boy of his age. Among his clasmentes where his firends: Lance, Gawn, Dagonet, Bors, Percival, Tristan and Galahad, and her boyfriend Galant. Thanks to the last one, they obteined the game Sword Art Online and the NerveGear, due his father was a woker in Argus. They loged in, and soon discovered that they could not log out. When Kayaba Akihiko revelead his tue intetions creating SAO, they created a guild called "Royal Knights". Relationships Galant Guinevere is Galant's girlfriend and the closest and most improtant person for Galant in the game, and would do anything for her, she is his reason for living. She is also one of his partners.She is his main love interest in Sword Art Online: Past of Ashes. They beggan their realtionship some months before SAO. They later got the game SAO by Galahad's father and were trapped inside. Guinevere became desperate and fearing death, she did not wished to leave the first floor. Yet Galant made her change her mind, saying that she could not just give up. all of them shall clear the game and overcome that cruel world. Since the 4th floor boss battle, his made her fight, giving the streght she needed and became a fearless warrior, and survive on that cruel world. He also sweared he would protect her with his life, while they are on the fronlines,until the end of the game, as she did the same. Their relationship gorwed to become very close and serious, even ending laying for the firts time at the end of Chapter 3. Guinivere also gives Galant streghtand hope ,when he falls in moments of desesperation, remembering to him that he cannot give`up. He had to keep pushing till the very end. Lance Guinevere had always had a great respect for Lance, due he is Galant best briend, yet, he almost always stood by the side of Galant in a conflict. She sees also in him a good friend and a person worthy of trust. Elicia Guinivere rapidly made friends with Elicia and spent a lot of time of her, due they were the only two girls on the guild. Elicia usualy comforts Guinivere when she is on bad mood as, she allways tried to reply the same. Gawn Gawn is Guinevere's best male friend. She was also very gratfull with him due his constant support on Galant, and his contstand way of helping her while cooking or by anything. Percival Percival is other of Guinevere's friends, as he also conforts her, specially when he was sad during the first days of SAO, a thing not even Galant alone could do. Since that moment they also standed as good friends. Abilities *'Lvl:'67 *'HP:'12000 *'Main Equipment: **「Laevatein」(One Handed Straight Sword - Floor 5th Boss drop) **「Purple Ribbon」(Hair Holder - Given by Galant) Music Theme Trivia * She is the only member of the Guild that is not based on one of my friends, just as my ideal girlfirend would look like. Her name is based on Guinevere, who was wife of King Arthur in the arthurian legend. * Galant's song is sang by her. Category:Player Category:Clearer Category:Guild Member Category:SAO Player Category:Female Category:Members of the Royal Knights